The Prevention Research Center will continue to pursue the specific aims for the overall center and five research projects as elaborated in the original proposal. Overall Center aims are: 1. To create an environment in which innovative prevention research and programming can be developed, evaluated, and disseminated; 2. To contribute to broader theoretical frameworks in the prevention of alcohol-related problems, especially in the area of environmental factors; 3. To increase the visibility of primary prevention as a priority on the national agenda; 4. To serve as a resource for the scholarly and professional communities. Each of the five projects will continue to use a range of methodological approaches to better understand the influence of environmental factors in the prevention of alcohol-related problems. The Server Intervention Study uses survey, archival and observational data in a quasi-experimental approach to study the implementation of such programs in naval and college settings. The Traffic Safety Study uses time series analysis to understand the effect of changes in the legal ages on crash involvement. In addition, the same methodology is used to understand the influence of macroeconomic variables on alcohol consumption and subsequent problems. The High School Policy Study will analyze a national survey of high school administrators to assess the nature and extent of high school policies. The Family and Alcohol Component uses anthropological methods to conduct in-depth studies of drinking practices of "high risk" families that will lead to family-level prevention programs. The Alcohol and Media Study employs content analysis procedures to document the portrayal of drinking and drinking problems on prime time television. In addition, editorial, advertising and news control of college newspapers will be analyzed. In the coming year each project will continue to collect, analyze and report data appropriate to the stage of development of the research.